Sewing on the Buttons
by maddylovegood
Summary: A/U Coraline lets the other-mother sew buttons onto her eyes
1. Chapter 1

_Squeak. Squeak. _

"What is that noise?" Coraline Jones wondered, getting out of bed to see what it was. Huh. It was just a mouse, the stupid little thing. Wait, where is the mouse going? Coraline ran down her stairs trying to follow it when she came to the door that she had found earlier that day. It seemed to be slightly open, so Coraline, the curious little thing she was, went through the door.

While she was climbing through the tunnel like thing, Coraline was thinking. Was she still dreaming? Or is this some twisted reality? She did not have time to dwell on that because she had finally found the other side of the tunnel. There was a door and it looked exactly the same as the one she had just come through. She looked around and was shocked. The place she had just entered looked _exactly_ like her new home! Coraline then smelled something wonderful and began to wander the house in search of the smell, despite the consequences.

Coraline had finally found the source of the wonderful smell; it was coming from the kitchen. She finally realized that someone had to be cooking and looked up to see who it was. It was her mother? The woman had the same black hair as her and the same face structure, except something about her seemed colder. Coraline then found it. It was the eyes, they were cold, black buttons. She was so intrigues looking at the… were they eyes, that she didn't notice that the woman had spoken to her.

"Welcome home Coraline." The woman had said, whiloe smiling warmly.

Corlaine was confused. How did this woman know her name? This was her home? And most importantly: What is she cooking? Coraline almost forgot to answer she had so many question swirling around, but she finally managed to make out some words.

"You know me?" she asked, tentative.

"Why of course you silly girl!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm your other-mother."

By now Coraline was thoroughly confused and in her confusion was ushered into a chair where food was placed in front of her. All confusions were forgotten as she dug into the food. There was chicken and pasta and all her favorite foods. She had at least two helpings of everything on the table. She had no idea how hungry she was. When she was finished with her food she looked at the other-mother closely. Coraline mostly looked at her eyes though, she could not help it. There was an emotion reflected in them, it seemed like a longing, like there was something missing inside of her. Coraline could also see hunger in those eyes, a hunger that wasn't human.

After the food she was so exhausted that she fell right asleep at the table. She felt herself being lifted and then placed in a soft, warm bed. Coraline realized that for the first time in a while, she had an okay day. Even though she still had no idea what that other-mother thing was. She decided to give into the temptation of a deeper sleep. The last thing that went through her mind was that she wanted to know what else this strange world had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! And how is your day? Mine you ask? Well it is going surprisingly okay besides for the fact my pile of homework is bigger than Mt. Everest. Enjoy Part Deux. **

Coraline woke up in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. She was so warm in it and never wanted to get up, but knew she had to. After looking around, Coraline was confused. This seemed close to her room, but very different in certain aspects. Her parents wouldn't have had her room changed up, and it would have taken longer than one night if they had. Another thought crossed Coraline's mind: What was that wonderful dream I had last night? She remembered that she went through a door into a world similar to her's. There she met someone that was very similar to her mother, creepily similar. Coraline decided that it was time to go downstairs to have some barely edible breakfast.

As soon as she was finished trudging down the steps, still half asleep, Coraline saw something she thought she would never see in her life. It was her mother, cooking, at the stove. Coraline was in so much shock, she just sat down at one of the chairs of the kitchen table and stared. Her mother was humming, that's weird, Coraline knew her mother never hummed anywhere. She thought nothing of it really until her mom turned around. Buttons. That was not her mother for sure.

"Good morning sweetie, I have breakfast ready for you." The Other-Mother trilled.

Coraline didn't know what to do, so she just nodded. What do you do when you have entered a land you thought you dreamed up? While she was thinking about this the Other-Mother had placed some food in front of her. There were waffles, French toast, toast, straw berries, and everything else she could think of that was a breakfast food. Coraline began to wonder how the Other-Mother was able to make all this food, but presently lost herself in some blue berry pancakes.

Once she was done eating the Other-Mother told her she had a surprise planned. Coraline did not like surprises, never did and never will. She was nervous, but followed the Other-Mother outside to the back yard. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Back there was the most beautiful garden anyone could ever imagine. Coraline loved plants and was pretty sure there were flowers there that didn't normally exist. The Other-Mother showed Coraline around to the whole garden, until they came to a stop right in front of what looked like a huge Praying Mantis. She was told to hop on and did so, momentarily forgetting her fear of heights. That for which she was glad for because the garden was even better from up in the air.

The garden from a bird's eye view looked _exactly_ like Coraline. The edge of the garden had all blue flowers to seem like her hair, with little pools for eyes, red bushes for her lips, and all the works. It was absolutely beautiful and the Other-Mother, after seemed like ages, called her down. Immediately Coraline felt herself being lowered to the ground. The second the mantis touched the earth Coraline jumped off it and ran over to the Other-Mother. She gushed her thanks, all the while wondering how the Other-Mother could do it. She just shrugged and said she did it out of love. Coraline's mind stopped right there. Love? She was not even sure of what the woman was. She decided to go with it none the less.

When they reached the house the Other-Mother excused herself and said she had to rest. Coraline went up to her surrogate room and began searching for something to do. She found a huge chest and whens she opened it up, it had burst with toys and books. Coraline was so enthralled by all the varieties she found. There were books on everything she liked: astronomy, biology, and gardening. Some of her toys were in the box too, although they were different, they were better and cleaner and… could _move? _She played with her toys for a while, before the Other Mother came in and told her it was time for bed. Coraline hopped in the bed and sighed at its warmth. She was snuggling the blankets when the Other Mother cleared her throat. Coraline looked up and saw that the Other Mother was holding a box. The box was green and striped pink, and well, looked almost menacing. The Other Mother sat down on the bed and put the box down right in front of Coraline. She didn't know what to do, so she assumed the box was for her. She grabbed it and saw the Other Mother tingle with excitement. Coraline opened the box and gasped, there were two, shiny black buttons.

"Sweetie, if you like you can have them in other colors," the Other Mother offered.

Coraline just watched as the buttons began to change colors. They went from blue to pink to raspberry to chartreuse to everything! Coraline was amazed at the buttons, she looked from the buttons to the Other Mother and back.

"If you do decide to have them a color, I may be jealous," the Other Mother expressed, jokingly.

"W-w-what are they for?" Coraline stammered, apparently quite nervous.

"Your eyes, silly!" the Other Mother exclaimed, laughing as if that was a very ridiculous question.

"You would sew them… into my eyes!" Coraline yelled.

"Oh trust me, it does not hurt a bit," the Other Mother waved it off, "Well, I'll just let you sleep. Goodnight."

Coraline could barely sleep at first. Sew buttons, into her _eyes?_ It seemed absolutely crazy. There had to be a catch, there always was. She wasn't as scared as she thought she should be. She was having a nice time here, and the Other Mother was a great cook. Unlike her father, who just made some unrecognizable slop. Her parents. She hadn't even thought about them the whole time she was there. Coraline wondered how they were before gliding into a blissful dream about some dragons that were having a tea party, silly dragons.


End file.
